Toy Story 3
Toy Story 3 is a sequel to Toy Story and Toy Story 2, and the third and most likely final installment in the series. It was directed by Lee Unkrich and edited by Ken Schretzmann, and was released in theaters on June 18, 2010. The story starts as Andy is getting ready to head off for college. It has been made in Disney Digital 3-D (Toy Story and Toy Story 2 were re-released in Disney Digital 3-D before the release of Toy Story 3). It is produced by Darla K. Anderson and the music is composed by the original Toy Story and Toy Story 2 composer, Randy Newman. As described in the Disney press release: Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, R. Lee Ermey, Jodi Benson and John Morris, Laurie Metcalf all reprise their roles. However, Jim Varney, who voiced Slinky in the previous films, Joe Ranft, who voiced Wheezy and Lenny, and Robert Goulet, who was the singing voice of Wheezy, have all passed away since the second film. Varney was succeeded by stand-up comedian Blake Clark in the role of Slinky Dog, while Lenny and Wheezy have non-speaking roles in Toy Story 3. Also, Hannah Unkrich didn't reprise her role as Molly. Instead, Beatrice Miller voices her. Plot 'Warning: This plot contains spoilers. Read at your own discretion.' The film opens with a train being driven and everything is calm until we see One-Eyed Bart exit a cart with bags of money when we hear a whip and we see Sheriff Woody who gets ready to arrest One-Eyed Bart until he announces he is not alone, and then you see his wife, One-Eyed Betty, who tries to scare Woody off the train with her kung fu skills, and then whacks him with her purse, and Woody falls off only to land on Bullseye along with Jessie. Then the Mr. and Mrs. set off the explosives and run off on a car driven by the Aliens. Woody tries to save the orphans (troll dolls) but the train keeps going and falls off the bridge and then we see Buzz Lightyear holding the whole train up and putting it down in a safe place and rescuing the orphans(trolls). We then see the Evil Dr. Porkchop who along with the one-eyed couple try to destroy Woody, Buzz, Jessie and Bullseye. Rex and Slinky known as the dinosaur who eats force field dogs run off scared. Then you see Andy as a kid finishing the story. His mom then comes in with a video camera and the home video sequence begins. Andy (John Morris), now nearly 17 years old, is just three days away from heading off to college, and his toys, including Woody (Tom Hanks) and Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen), are worried about their uncertain future as other toys (such as Wheezy, Etch, and Bo Peep) have been "yard saled" over the years. Andy plans to keep Woody and put the others in the attic, but his mother (Laurie Metcalf) accidentally throws them away. Also, Molly (Beatrice Miller) isn't going to miss Andy when he's gone and doesn't care about her toys (throwing Barbie into the donation box without even caring). Woody goes to save his friends (trying to have Buster help,but is too old to help) but it turns out that the toys escaped and are hiding in the back of the Davis's car, thinking Andy has thrown them away. Jessie (Joan Cusack) thinks that the toys should take charge of their own destiny, and convinces them to stow away in a box of other toys headed for donation to Sunnyside Daycare, while Woody attempts to explain to the toys that they were accidentally thrown away. Before they can leave, Andy's mom closes the back door and drives to Sunnyside to donate some old toys. The gang arrives at Sunnyside just as the children leave for recess. The Sunnyside toys welcome Andy's toys with open arms, including the leader of the daycare, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Ned Beatty) (A.K.A. "Lotso"), and a smooth-talking Ken doll (Michael Keaton) , who falls in love with Molly's Barbie doll (Jodi Benson). The toys are keen on starting a new life at the daycare, except for Woody, who has suspicions about the daycare because of the Chatter Telephone (Teddy Newton), and also thinks that the toys shouldn't turn their back on Andy so quickly. The toys think Woody should stay with them at Sunnyside, but Woody reluctantly leaves to find Andy. Woody escapes from Sunnyside using a hang glider, but ends up losing his hat and getting stuck on the branch of a tree. Woody is soon taken home by a sweet little girl from Sunnyside named Bonnie (Emily Hahn), who takes him to meet her own toys, including Trixie the triceratops (Kristen Schaal), Mr. Pricklepants the hedgehog (Timothy Dalton), Dolly (Bonnie Hunt), Chuckles the Clown (Bud Luckey), and Buttercup the unicorn (Jeff Garlin). As Woody tries to recuperate himself and continue his search for Andy, Chuckles explains to Woody the dangers of Sunnyside. Chuckles tells Woody that himself, Lotso, and Big Baby, one of the toys at Sunnyside, were once owned by a loving girl named Daisy. However, one day, during a family trip, Daisy fell asleep and her parents took her home, accidentally leaving the toys in the countryside. They returned to Daisy's house to find that Daisy's parents bought a new Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear for her, leaving Lotso feeling betrayed and confused. The toys set out on their own (by riding the Pizza Planet truck), and were bumped off over at Sunnyside where Lotso and Big Baby quickly rose to power, transforming the daycare into a toy prison, along with Chuckles before he was injured and was taken by Bonnie. Woody quickly realizes that he must save his friends and get back to Andy before he leaves. Meanwhile, the rest of the toys are tortured by abusive kids at the daycare. Mrs. Potato Head, through one of her eyes at Andy's house, discovers that Andy is actively searching for the toys and did not mean to throw them away. The toys form a plan to get out of the daycare room which proves unsuccessful. That night, Buzz follows some of the daycare toys into a snack machine where he discovers the evil intentions of the daycare. The Sunnyside toys capture Buzz, reset him into his original Space Ranger mode, and manipulate him to be a henchman for Lotso. When the other toys confront Lotso about this, they are imprisoned for the night by Buzz while they contemplate Woody's fate. All they have as a memory of him is his hat, which was found by Big Baby earlier in the Sunnyside playground. The following morning, Woody returns to Sunnyside through Bonnie's backpack. He sneakily reaches his friends and tells them that he's sorry for leaving them. They quickly formulate an escape plan to find Andy with the help of the Chatter Telephone. That night, Woody and Slinky sneak through Sunnyside to the main office, where Chatter informed them that a cymbal-banging monkey (referred to simply as "The Monkey") monitors the security system throughout the entire daycare to prevent toys from escaping. A brief fight ensues, ending with the Monkey locked in a filing cabinet. Slinky signals to the other toys, still locked up by Lotso, and while Mr. Potato head provides a diversion, they make their escape. During the escape, the reset Buzz is captured and held down by the toys. They attempt to fix him, but accidentally reset him into Spanish mode, much to the toys' discomfort and Jessie's amazement (Hamm calls it "The Return of the Astro-Nut"). They make their way out onto the playground, and after several close-calls, manage to reach the garbage chute. Here, Chatter tells them, is where broken toys are sent, and is the only way out of Sunnyside. As the toys prepare to leap to freedom, however, they are confronted by Lotso, who had "broken" Chatter into informing him of the escape plan, along with several of his henchmen. Woody, having been informed of Lotso's past, brings up the subject of Daisy, causing Big Baby (and by extent the other Sunnyside toys) to turn against him. A brief scuffle follows, during which Lotso and Woody fall into the dumpster at the bottom of the cute just as the garbage truck arrives. Having been thrown into the rear of the truck, a small TV falls on Buzz, resetting him to his normal self. The toys find themselves at the Tri-County Waste Plant, where the aliens notice a large crane in the distance, reciting one of their catchphrases, "the claw...," and proceed to venture off toward it. The rest of the toys, meanwhile, are dumped onto a long conveyor belt of garbage heading towards a set of shredders. They manage to avoid the shredders, including Lotso, who is helped to safety by Woody and Buzz. The conveyor belt then moves upwards, however, sending them toward the central incinerator. Lotso notices an emergency shutoff switch at the top of a ladder, and with Woody's and Buzz's help, manages to reach it. Rather than shutting off the belt, however, he betrays them and walks away. The remaining toys are dropped into a large chamber, where the shredded garbage is falling in an enormous bowl toward the central incinerator. The toys seem resigned to their fate, and join hands as they accept their inevitable death. Just then, however, the aliens use the crane's claw to pull them to safety, where they are able to hitch a ride back to Andy's house on a garbage truck driven. Lotso, in the meantime, finds himself strapped to the front of another truck by a garbageman, who'd owned a Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear when he was a kid. The toys manage to return to Andy's room undetected (riding Sid's garbage truck), where they pack themselves into a box labeled "Attic." Woody, meanwhile, prepares to journey with Andy to college, when an idea strikes. Andy discovers the box, and finds a note Woody left on the top. He drives the toys to Bonnie's house, where he pulls them from the box and passes them on to her one by one, explaining their names, personalities, and other traits. Finally, Bonnie looks into the bottom of the box and sees Woody, exclaiming, "my cowboy dolly!" Woody, who had jumped into the box before leaving the note, leaves Andy confused about how he'd gotten in there. Andy makes to pull Woody away from Bonnie and toward himself, but then sees the sad look on her face, as well as all of his other old toys lined up together with her. In one last symbolic gesture, he gives Woody to Bonnie, telling her that they've been through a lot together and he means a lot to him, so she's got to take good care of him. Bonnie gladly accepts, and Andy joins her in playing with what are now her toys one last time. Soon, it's time for Andy to leave, and as he sits in his car and prepares to pull away, he looks back to see Bonnie waving Woody's hand at him. He smiles, thanks his toys for a great life together and accelerates down the road. The end credits show Andy's toys getting used to life at Bonnie's, while Sunnyside is now a happy place for new arrivals as well as old toys, co-managed by Barbie and Ken. Zurg is also donated to Sunnyside and the last scene is with Jessie and Buzz dancing to the spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me". Voice cast Andy's Toys *Tom Hanks: Woody *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Jodi Benson: Barbie *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *Blake Clark: Slinky Dog *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Jeff Pidgeon: Squeeze Toy Aliens *R. Lee Ermey: Sarge Sunnyside Daycare Toys *Ned Beatty: Lotso *Michael Keaton: Ken *John Cygan: Twitch *Whoopi Goldberg: Stretch *Jack Angel: Chunk *Jan Rabson: Sparks *Teddy Newton: Chatter Telephone *Richard Kind: Bookworm *Lee Unkrich: Jack-in-the-Box Bonnie's Toys * Bud Luckey: Chuckles the Clown * Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants * Kristen Schaal: Trixie *Jeff Garlin: Buttercup * Bonnie Hunt: Dolly *Peas-in-a-Pod ** Charlie Bright: Peatey ** Aimee Kroner: Peanelope **Briana Maiwand: Peatrice Human Characters *John Morris: Andy Davis *Emily Hahn: Bonnie Anderson *Laurie Metcalf: Andy's Mom *Beatrice Miller: Molly Davis *Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom *Charlie Bright: Young Andy *Erik von Detten: Sid Phillips (bearded garbage man) *?: The Janitor *?: Sunnyside Teachers *?: Daycare Kids Other Characters *Jack Willis: Frog *Javier Fernandez-Peña: Spanish Buzz Characters that do not have a speaking roles are Bullseye (normal horse sounds), Big Baby (makes cooing noises and vocalizations, but one word is provided by a Pixar child with the first name of Woodyhttp://twitter.com/leeunkrich/status/16818179119), the Monkey (screeches and makes monkey sounds), and Totoro. Future According to an article on NOLA.com, director Lee Unkrich has confirmed that Toy Story 4 is not planned. "Well, we don't have any plans for Toy Story 4, Unkrich said. "I'm flattered that people ask about it -- it reminds me how much people love the characters. (But) it was really important to me with this film that we not just create another sequel, that it not just be another appendage coming off of the other two." However he did say, "Now, that being said, there may be opportunities for Woody and Buzz in the future, but we don't have any plans for anything right now". Lee Unkrich further says in an interview on MSN.com, "We have announced we're going to do a short film in front of Cars 2 that uses the Toy Story characters. We're going to keep them alive; they're not going away forever." Development According to the terms of Pixar's revised deal with Disney, all characters created by Pixar for their films up to Cars were owned by Disney. Furthermore, Disney retained the rights to make sequels to any Pixar film, though Pixar retained the right of first refusal to work on these sequels. But in 2004, when the contentious negotiations between the two companies made a split appear likely, Disney Chairman at the time Michael Eisner put in motion plans to produce Toy Story 3 at a new Disney studio, Circle 7 Animation. Tim Allen, the voice of Buzz Lightyear, indicated a willingness to return even if Pixar was not on board.Entertainment Weekly's article on "Woody: The Untold Story / The Other Story" Jim Herzfeld wrote a script for Circle 7's version of the film in which Buzz starts to malfunction, causing his speech to flare up and one of his hands to pop off which scratches Andy. The toys decide to ship him against his will to Taiwan (where he was built) believing that he will be fixed there so Andy will accept him again. While searching on the Internet, Hamm finds out that many more Buzz Lightyear toys are malfunctioning around the world and the company has issued a massive recall, meaning that Buzz won’t ever come back if he reaches the factory. Fearing Buzz's destruction, a group of Andy's toys (Woody, Rex, Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, Hamm, Jessie, and Bullseye) have themselves shipped via a faster service to rescue Buzz. At the same time Buzz meets other toys from around the world that were once loved but have now been recalled. Some of these characters were Cozy Rosey (a tuck-in rag doll/bedwarmer whose heating element catches fire), Cindy Scissors (who has scissors for legs), Don B.B. (a wind-up Mariachi themed robot toy) and his tin donkey Little D, and Apology Bear (a plush bear with a faulty voice box). One of Buzz's toy makers would have supposedly been an elderly Chinese man named Mr. Kagoy.[http://www.shanezalvin.com/?fa=design&sectionid=toystory3 Circle 7's artwork for Toy Story 3] In January 2006, Disney bought Pixar in a deal that put Pixar chiefs Edwin Catmull and John Lasseter in charge of all Disney Animation. Shortly thereafter, Circle 7 Animation was shut down and its version of Toy Story 3 was shelved. The following month, Disney CEO Robert Iger confirmed that Disney was in the process of transferring the production to Pixar. John Lasseter, Andrew Stanton, Pete Docter, and Lee Unkrich visited the house where they first pitched Toy Story and came up with the story for the film over a weekend. Stanton then wrote a treatment. On February 8, 2007, Catmull announced Toy Story 2's co-director, Lee Unkrich, as the sole director of the film instead of John Lasseter, and Michael Arndt as Screenwriter. The release date was moved to 2010. Instead of sending Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, and John Ratzenberger scripts for their consideration in reprising their roles, a complete story reel of the film was shown to the actors in a theater. The reel was made up of moving storyboards with pre-recorded voices, sound effects, and music. At the conclusion of the preview, the actors signed on to the film.[http://www.empireonline.com/news/feed.asp?NID=24621 Exclusive: Tom Hanks on Toy Story 3] Release date *North America (USA/Canada): June 18, 2010 *Australia: June 24, 2010 *UK: July 23, 2010 *New Zealand: July 1, 2010 *Sweden: August 27, 2010 Poster Gallery ts3teaser1.jpg|Teaser poster #1 ts3teaser2.jpg|Teaser poster #2 TS3_Woody.jpg|Woody movie poster TS3_Buzz.jpg|Buzz Lightyear movie poster TS3_Jessie.jpg|Jessie movie poster TS3_Rex.jpg|Rex movie poster TS3_Slinky.jpg|Slinky movie poster TS3_Hamm.jpg|Hamm movie poster TS3_MrPotatoHead.jpg|Mr. Potato Head movie poster TS3 Lotso.jpg|Lots-'o-Huggin' Bear movie poster Poster-buzzwoody.jpg|Buzz and Woody movie poster KenBarbiePoster.jpg|Barbie and Ken movie poster Poster-ken.jpg|Ken movie poster Poster-buttercup.jpg|Buttercup movie poster Poster-peapod.jpg|Peas-in-a-Pod movie poster Poster-trixie.jpg|Trixie movie poster TS3-twitch.jpg|Twitch movie poster 1012.jpg|Stretch movie poster Toystory3sparks.jpg|Sparks movie poster 1030.jpg|Dolly movie poster Poster-lotso.jpg|Lots-'o-Huggin' Bear movie poster 1031.jpg|Mr. Pricklepants movie poster Chatter Telephone.jpg|Chatter Telephone movie poster Toy Story 3 Chunk.jpg|Chunk movie poster Poster-bookworm.jpg|Bookworm movie poster Poster-bigbaby.jpg|Big Baby movie poster Ts3_reveal_full.jpg|Full new character roster Ts3usposter1.jpg|US poster Ts3australianposter2.jpg|Australian poster #2 Ts3usposter2.jpg|US Easter poster Ts3Frenchposter1.jpg|French poster #1 Ts3Frenchposter2.jpg|French poster #2 TS3poster-crowd.jpg|Final movie poster #1 TS3poster-breakoutcomedy.jpg|Final movie poster #2 TS3FinalPoster.jpg|Final movie poster #3 ts3poster1.jpg ts3poster2.jpg ToyStory3-teaser001.jpg TS3 TT.jpg SheriffWoody info.jpg BuzzLightyear info.jpg MrPotatoHead info.jpg Mrs.Potatohead info.jpg Hamm info.jpg Rex info.jpg References Category:Movies Category:Toy Story 3